


Boxing Day Wedding

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Sweet Boy 'verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Phil Coulson, Brotps, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub Undertones, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Feels, I think that's it - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marking, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sub Clint Barton, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Yep they get married, and it's so good, natasha bakes, so many feels, steve and bucky get together, they're so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: Phil and his sweet boy tie the knot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasus_Eridana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/gifts).



> It's been a truly crap couple of months. For those of you who don't know, I'm American, and my country has lost it's damn mind. I've been hiding in a tunnel of fic and trying not to lose it completely. 
> 
> So I wrote some porny wedding fluff for Pegasus_Eridana for Christmas. It was late, because I'm rubbish. And have been even more rubbish since the election. 
> 
> I couldn't wait for the glorious Pegasus_Eridana to edit her own gift-fic (because I'm rubbish) so any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy the getaway!

It was a miracle.

Somehow, the gods (and at this point, since Phil had met a fair few of the bastards, he knew who to thank) had decided that today they would take a break.

It was the day after Christmas and the best present in the entire universe was walking down the aisle towards Phil, purple roses in his hand, a smile on his face.

Phil’s sweet boy, who was about to become his husband.

They were at Nick Fury’s farm, with Agents May, Romanoff, and Barnes in attendance. Because Natasha was there, so was Agent Wilson; and because Barnes was in attendance, so was Agent Rogers.

Phil was getting married and one of his witnesses was Captain Fucking America.

Seriously, how did he get this lucky?

Phil felt himself tear up, just a bit, at the sight of Clint walking toward him, beaming in joy. His reconstructed heart was so full it felt like it was going to burst. He knew it wouldn’t, Fury had run the tests himself.

Speaking of Fury, he was officiating. He had insisted, even though Phil thought it was a little dangerous that all of these people were in the same place, not protecting the planet.

“That’s what we have Stark for,” Nick had argued when Phil expressed this fear. “And trust me, he gets paid enough.”

Phil had snorted and Nick squeezed his shoulder in a rare show of affection.

“Plus Thor is planet-side. You’ve gotta relax, Cheese. You’re getting married? I’m the one doing it. End of discussion.”

Clint, in his turn, had just been overjoyed at the thought that Tony would find out that they’d gotten married and hadn’t invited the billionaire/playboy/philanthropist.

“He’s gonna be so _pissed_ , Phil.” Clint had breathed, snuggling closer to Phil while they lounged in their bed, post-coital. Phil had laughed at how excited that made Clint, his archer wiggling happily in his arms.

So here they were. Miraculously. Conditions were perfect.

…Nothing had blown up. No scary beings had decided to attack that day.

Conditions were perfect.

Clint finally finished his walk down the aisle, and he gave his bouquet to Natasha, who was looking suspiciously misty-eyed.

Phil grasped Clint’s hands in his.

“Well, here we are,” said Nick, eyeing the two men (Phil almost laughed out loud when Nick had to turn his head to achieve his glance at Clint). “Let’s get this over with before Doom decides that it’s been too quiet for the last twenty-four hours.”

The whole congregation laughed and Phil eyed the sky warily, noticing Captain Rogers do the same.

“Cheese. Pay attention,” Fury admonished.

“I’m here,” Phil asserted, looking right at Clint. “I’m here.”

“And thank God for that,” Nick laughed. “Do you, Phillip James Coulson, take Clinton Francis Barton to be your husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?”

“And longer,” Phil said, a tear escaping his left eye. “I do.”

“Okay, okay,” Nick said, his voice sounding a little rough. “Cheesy. And do you, Clinton Francis Barton, take Phillip James Coulson to be your husband? To have and to hold, in richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?”

“Forever, Phil,” Clint said, gripping Phil’s hands even tighter. “I do.”

“May, the rings.”

Melinda handed Phil the ring he’d picked out for Clint. It was sterling silver with the words “sweet boy” engraved on the inside. Clint had a matching collar, one that he could wear with his tac-suit, but they’d decided that rings were necessary, too. Even when they couldn’t be worn. In turn, his own ring was stainless steel with the word “Sir” on the inside.

They slipped the rings on each other as Nick said, “With these rings you two make your vows. To be connected and hold each other dear until death and beyond.”

“I love you,” Clint said.

“And I, you,” Phil returned, his heart lighting up at the words.

“Now, with the power vested in me by the state of New York and the American government at large, I now pronounce you married. Kiss each other, if you must.”

Phil grinned and took Clint’s face in his hands, he felt Clint’s hands come to rest on Phil’s waist. Phil stroked Clint’s gorgeous cheekbones and thrilled when Clint swallowed a low moan.

“You’re mine,” Phil whispered against Clint’s lips. “And I’m yours.”

Clint’s eyes fluttered closed and he breathed a broken, “ _Phil_ ,” just as Phil closed the distance and claimed Clint’s lips. He poured all of his love, his devotion into the kiss and wasn’t surprised when Clint gasped. He swallowed the noise and captured Clint’s bottom lip between his own, biting down _hard._

“Okay, Coulson,” he heard Barnes admonish playfully. “We get it. But let’s keep some of the mystery for the honeymoon, eh?”

“ _Bucky_ ,” Captain Rogers hissed, and Phil pulled away from Clint, chuckling.

“It’s okay, Captain,” he said, taking his hands from Clint’s face and lacing their fingers together. “Barnes knows I could still kill him with a paper clip.”

“Yep!” Barnes was smiling, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “But you wouldn’t walk away unscathed, Director.”

Phil grinned wolfishly.

“And I’d have to kill you again just for hurting my husband,” Clint chimed in, the joy in his voice making Phil gasp softly.

“Husband,” he breathed, turning back around.

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, pulling Phil to him for a tight hug. “Husband.”

“Oooooo-kay! Reception time! Natasha baked a cake, you guys. Let’s get this show on the road.” Wilson was already walking toward the house as he said this, and everyone laughed when Clint suddenly pushed Phil from him.

“Oh my _God_ , ‘Tasha!” He squealed. “Is it blueberry?!”

“Of course it is, обезьяна,” she replied, and now that _was_ a genuine smile on her face. “With blueberry buttercream frosting. So if you boys are _quite_ done being overly demonstrative, I’d be happy to cut you a piece.”  

“We’re coming!” Clint shouted, pulling along a laughing Phil. 

*** 

Two hours and three pieces of cake (apiece) later, and Phil was pretty done with this party.  Not that it didn’t make him happy to watch Clint and Barnes talking at the speed of light. Their easy camaraderie and affection always made Phil’s heart clench, overwhelmed at Clint being calm with a true friend. Phil would never truly regret anything that happened in Clint’s life before the archer came to him (and S.H.I.E.L.D), because it had made Clint who he was. But he was saddened that Clint had grown up so lonely. When they’d first met and Phil had brought Clint to work at S.H.I.E.L.D, the younger man had been completely closed off. He never talked to anyone outside of missions, and it took actual _years_ for him to trust Phil.  Then Natasha had come along and the three of them had become a great team both on the field and off.

Then Phil had died, come back, and finally sucked it up to tell Clint that he’d wanted him for ten years and loved him dearly.  

Now they were married and Clint was laughing with tears in his eyes at something Barnes said, while Bucky grinned and stabilized Clint with a metal hand on his arm. 

“I know, it’s amazing, isn’t it?” Rogers had come up to where Phil was leaning on the kitchen counter, and his eyes were on Barnes and Clint, too. 

“It really is.” Phil replied, a soft smile on his lips. “Didn’t see it coming, though.” 

Rogers laughed, a wholesome sound. “Ain’t it the truth! When Buck came out of hiding and decided that crashing on _your_ couch was the best idea…”  

“They were so funny. They would stay up really late watching _horrible_ reality TV. I was just there to make sure they ate and slept.” The Captain turned and met Phil’s eyes.

“Thank you,” he said softly, his eyes conveying the absolute sincerity that only Steve Rogers could manage. “Thank you for letting him be there. For helping him back.”  

“He did most of the work,” Phil demurred, patting Rogers on the (ridiculously huge) bicep. “And Clint.” 

“Yeah, but if you hadn’t let him stay—” 

“Captain—” 

“Steve.” Now Rogers had on his, don’t-disappoint-me face. Great. 

“Fine,” Phil ground out. “Steve. I would do anything in this world to make Clint happy. And Barnes is now a part of that. I’d imagine,” he paused, careful. “I’d imagine you know something about that, yourself.” 

Steve turned around and looked at Bucky, the love in his eyes plain for the world to see. “I do.” 

“Does he know?” 

“We’re... working on it.” Steve blushed and turned back to Phil. “I don’t want to push him.”  

“Just don’t wait too long,” Phil intoned. Serious. He looked at Clint who caught his gaze and smiled. “It’s not worth it.”  

Barnes looked over, too, and the radiant smile he sent Steve told Phil all he needed to know.  

“Plus,” Phil started walking toward Clint, tossing the words casually over his shoulder. “I hear weddings are optimum times to get it done.” He reached Clint just as Steve laughed out loud.  

“Excuse me, Barnes, but I’m taking my husband away now,” Phil said, grasping Clint’s hand. “But I think there’s someone who’d love some company.” He looked pointedly at Steve and Clint laughed when Barnes blushed.  

“Go get ’im, Bucky!” Clint said, pushing Barnes toward Rogers.  

“You’re a menace, Francis,” Bucky replied, but walked over to Steve nonetheless.  

“Maybe they’ll finally get their shit together,” Clint said, shaking his head.  

Phil hummed in agreement, pulling Clint to him so they were standing cheek to cheek, pressed together from knee to shoulder.  

“Hey there, sir,” Clint rumbled in Phil’s ear.  

“Hello, sweet boy,” Phil replied, taking the lobe of Clint’s ear between his teeth and nibbling.  

“Mmmmm, can we get out of here?” 

“Do you want to, love?” 

“Yes please, Phil. I’m ready.”  

“Then let’s go.”  

They didn’t bother making excuses or saying goodbyes, they just walked out of the house to their “honeymoon-barn” as Nick had named it. There were wolf-whistles and cheering behind them, but Phil could only think of his boy. His husband.  

*** 

The bed was in the loft of the barn, which presented a few tactical challenges. Good thing Phil was a tactical genius.  

“Go up,” he said in-between kisses that were lazy but laced with a thrum of desire. “Hurry. I want you naked by the time I get there.”  

Clint moaned and pulled away from Phil’s mouth. In response, Phil sucked bruising kisses into Clint’s jaw. “I want—” Clint started, breaking off on a gasp when Phil found Clint’s favorite spot behind his ear.   

“Tell me, darling boy, what do you want?” Phil licked the inside of Clint’s ear, making the archer shiver. Phil knew without looking that Clint was reaching full hardness in his suit pants.  

“I want to ride you, sir. Can I?” 

Phil’s hands tightened reflexively on Clint’s perfect ass at the words. Visions of Clint rising and falling on his dick making him close his eyes in order to keep his control. 

“Such a good boy,” Phil moaned, rubbing their cocks together through their pants. “Of course, love, anything you want. But you’ll have to ride me with your hands behind your back. Can you manage?” 

Clint chuckled lowly, raising an eyebrow at Phil, his eyes sparkling with amusement and devotion. “You have to ask, sir?”  

Phil swatted him on the ass. “Cheeky boy,” he admonished, not bothering to hide the fondness in his voice. “Get up there. And you’d better be naked by the time these old bones follow you up.”

Clint made a protesting noise deep in his throat and nuzzled Phil’s cheek. “Careful, sir, that’s my husband you’re talking about. And he’s sexy and perfect, I’ll have you know.” 

Phil captured Clint’s lips in a soft kiss, an apology and a thank you in one.  

“Go,” he whispered. “Don’t make me ask again.”  

Clint ran up the ladder to the loft, disappearing when he got to the top. Phil could hear him undressing messily. Phil took the rungs much slower, giving Clint time to complete his task.  

“Are you ready for me, sweet boy?” he asked when he reached the top. 

“Yes, sir.”  

Phil loosened his tie as he finished climbing up, taking in the sight of Clint, blessedly naked and standing in front of a large bed. Clint had his hands behind his back, and his cock was fully hard. Phil threw off his shirt, toed his shoes off and started undoing his pants. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed. “Now get on the bed, on your knees, face down. And keep your hands behind you.”  

Clint jumped to comply, and even from four feet away, Phil could see him humming with excitement. He finished undressing and grabbed the lube that was all-too-conveniently waiting on the bedside table.  

“Spread your knees wider, Clint. Use your hands to pull that perfect ass open for me.”  

Clint did as he was told, and Phil’s cock jumped at the sight of his furled, pink hole. He dropped the lube on the bed and kneeled behind Clint, covering his husband’s hands where they held himself open and Phil leaned in to run his tongue over Clint’s opening.  

Clint jerked forward, once. Then settled back with a low moan. “ _Phiiiiiil,_ ” he said, hands trembling under Phil’s. 

“I’ve got you sweet boy, let me open you up.”  

At that, Phil began to eat Clint out in earnest. He got Clint nice and wet before starting to work his tongue slowly inside, pausing every once in a while to suck on Clint’s rim. He nibbled on the tight muscle, just like he knew Clint loved, and pistoned his tongue in and out of Clint’s greedy body.  

Clint was beginning to blush all over, rocking back just slightly into Phil’s tongue. Phil moaned in appreciation and moved back, replacing his tongue with his thumb so Clint wouldn’t feel empty.  

“Sir,” Clint moaned. “Please. Please.” 

“You know you never need to beg, my love,” Phil said, coating his fingers with lube. “Tell me what you need.” 

“Need you to open me sir, want to wait so I can come with you inside me.”  

Phil’s cock leaked a little precum at the image. He wasted no time putting two slicked fingers inside of Clint, knowing the younger man could take it.  

“Just a little more, Clint. Then you can ride me as much as you like.”  

Clint rocked back hard at the words, his face wet where it was pressed to the bed. Phil used his other hand to wipe the tears from Clint’s face. He always cried when Phil ate him out, something about having Phil’s tongue in his ass overwhelmed Clint.  Phil scissored his fingers and added a third, spreading them wide and opening Clint as quickly as he could. 

“Enough sir, I need you now.” Clint said, but didn’t move without permission.  

Phil removed his fingers and pulled Clint up by the shoulder.

“How do you want me, sweet boy?” He asked. Clint scooted back on his knees and pointed to where he’d just been face down, pressed into the mattress. 

“On your back, sir.”  

Phil couldn’t help but notice that Clint’s pupils were blown wide. He was blushed from neck to navel, a true sign that this wouldn’t last long if Clint had anything to say about it. 

“Okay, love,” Phil said, lying down and getting comfortable, propping his head up so he could see every bit of his boy. “But remember, hands behind your back. And go slow.”

Clint nodded distractedly, getting into position over Phil’s cock. And that wouldn’t do at _all_.  

“Clint!” Phil admonished, sitting up and taking Clint’s chin in his hand. He ignored how his abs protested at the movement and forced Clint’s eyes to meet his own. “You answer me when I speak to you, husband or no.”  

Clint’s eyes filled with shame and welled with tears. “Yes sir,” he said. “I’m sorry, sir.”  

Phil put his hand behind Clint’s neck and pulled him in for a comforting kiss. For Clint that comfort came in the form of Phil sucking Clint’s tongue before biting into it. Phil pulled back, pressing a softer kiss to the corner of Clint’s mouth, before easing his straining back and lying back down.   

“Forgiven, dear boy. Now, I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. No hands, and no coming until I say so.” 

“Will you hold me open while I get myself seated, sir?” Clint ducked his head and looked at Phil from under his eyelashes, all coyness and sweetness, as if he didn’t know what those words would do to Phil. 

“Dirty boy,” Phil teased, leaning up once more (despite the quite loud protestations of his back) and holding Clint’s ass wide, giving the archer the support he needed to lower himself down tortuously slow onto Phil’s dick.  

“Oh God,” Clint moaned. “ _Phil_. _Yes._ ” 

“There you go, my love,” Phil responded, dick twitching where it was seated deep inside his husband. 

“Now, fuck me.” 

Clint’s eyes fluttered closed as he raised himself up just as slowly, his strong thighs working to balance while his hands were clasped behind his back. He started rising and falling, building up a slow but steady pace that had Phil’s insides trembling. Clint moaned and sighed as he worked, and he started to speed up just as his turgid cock started leaking precum onto Phil’s body.  

“Phil,” Clint breathed, words coming out thready and determined. “Love you. Love you so much. Can’t believe you married me. Can’t believe this is real. I—I—”

Phil took Clint’s cock in his hand and started to stroke him in time with Clint’s ride.

“Believe it, Clint. Look at me,” He held Clint’s cock in a firm grip when the order wasn’t immediately obeyed. “Look at me,” he repeated.

Clint opened his gorgeous stormy-sky eyes and pinned Phil with his gaze. Phil sat up, pulling Clint into his lap and crossing his legs underneath them.

“There is no world without you,” Phil said; quiet, reverent. “I am lost without you, and I’m just going to keep telling you how important you are until you believe me, down into your bones, your heart.” Phil wiped away the tears that were gathering in Clint’s eyes yet again. “You’re mine. And I’m yours. And I’ve never been prouder of an accomplishment in my life.” He kissed Clint’s cheeks, straining to do so.

“I love you so much, Phil.” Clint replied, nuzzling Phil’s cheek.

“Do you want to keep going, baby boy?” Phil asked, rolling his hips to renew his erection which had wilted slightly inside of Clint.

“Mmmmm yes, please, sir.”

“Just like this, then.” And Phil started fucking up into Clint’s body in earnest, chasing his pleasure until he was fully hard and Clint was leaking once again. He grabbed Clint’s cock and stroked, making sure to nail Clint’s prostate with every thrust. Clint started shaking after a few minutes of this, and Phil fucked him as hard as he could in this position.

“You going to come for me, baby?” he asked, knowing by the minute trembles that Clint was close, had been teetering on the edge for too long.  

“Oh, Phil. _Fuck_. _Yes._ ” Clint’s head rolled back and Phil tightened his grip.

“Then look at me. Look at your husband, and _come_.”

Clint’s head snapped up and his eyes locked on Phil’s. “Love you!” He said, the end breaking off on a scream as he came, cum splashing both of their bodies. He was the most beautiful thing Phil had ever seen, wanton and wild, spit leaking out of his mouth as his pleasure drained out of him, taking his thought processes with it.

Phil tipped forward, fucking Clint down into the bed as he felt his orgasm approach. Clint managed to lock his lax legs around Phil’s back as Phil’s thrusts became erratic. He put his thumb in Clint’s mouth and Clint immediately began to suck, humming around the appendage. After only a few moments of this, Phil came, shuddering his seed deep into Clint and collapsing down on his love, his _husband._

“Aaaaah,” he groaned at the thought, his cock spurting just a bit more while Clint ran lazy fingers up and down his spine. Clint removed his Phil’s thumb from his mouth and turned to kiss Phil’s sweat-soaked hair.

“I know you have to clean us up, Phil,” he whispered. “But can you leave it for a few minutes?” He splayed his hands on Phil’s back and squeezed them even more tightly together.

Phil had a brief thought of how heavy he must be, before relaxing completely boneless into Clint’s embrace. He found that in this, as in most things, he couldn’t deny the love of his life. He hummed with pleasure and couldn’t help the thrill that ran through him of being inside Clint.

If he had ten thousand lifetimes with this exquisite man, it would never be enough.

“As long as you need, sweet boy.”

They stayed tangled together for much longer than Phil would normally have allowed. But it was their wedding night, so Phil let it slide.

It really had been a miraculous day.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos help so much. Comments will help me get out of bed. 
> 
> ...And maybe write some more. 
> 
> Oh! And обезьяна means "monkey" in Russian. Because I am 'Tasha and 'Tasha is me.


End file.
